Not so False Love
by yum222
Summary: During one summer break, Kosaki Onodera asks Chitoge Kirisaki to help at her shop. Their interactions become more intimate as Chitoge stumbles upon her best friend's secret... [Contains explicit content, including futa of course. As if any of my stories don't have futa.] Enjoy!


"Ah, so this is where Onodera lives? It really is a Japanese sweets shop! Does she make them herself..?" I, Chitoge Kirisaki, all smiles, enter the shop and start looking at the wide selection. "Woooww! There's so many cute-looking sweets!~" "Welcome to-oh, Kirisaki-san, you made it! Thank god, when Ichijou-kun said he couldn't make it, I thought we were done for..." Kosaki Onodera walks up to me with her uniform on. I just can't help but hug her, being able to hang out together this weekend...even if it was to work. "Heh, that beansprout's so useless sometimes..." "Onee-chan, what are you-ah, Kirisaki-senpai! You look as beautiful as ever~" Haru Onodera, the younger sister, comes to them. "Aww~ Haru-chan, you're the cutest though!~"

After our greetings, we went to go find me a uniform. Because of my apparent lack of cooking skills, all day I was paired up with Onodera the elder to decorate sweets. It was so much fun! After a little while, I was watching my friend work her magic over her shoulder "Kawaiiii..~ You're so good at this Onodera-san!" "Ah, t-thanks.." Blushing a bit, she turned to face me, without knowing how close I was...suddenly, our lips made contact. They felt so soft during that split-second, then we both jumped back, steam pouring out of our ears. "W-w-wha...s...sorry, Onodera-san.." "N-no, no, its fine, i-it was just an accident, just...an accident..a-ah..?" Onodera looks at her finger and sees a bleeding cut.

"O-oww ow ow...oh no, we moved the Band-Aids last week, I don't know where they are..!" Onodera was getting a bit scared, but I thought of something on the spot to stop the bleeding. I take her hand, then put my mouth around the cut finger, licking slightly. "A-ah! K-kiri...saki-san...?" I could see my friend blushing bright red. She goes like that so easily...although I suppose what I was doing looked kind of embarrassing.

"Onee-chan, where did mom put the...the..the..w-w-what are you..a-am I interrupting..?" Haru snuck her head into the room, her face flushing as she saw us in this position. I immediately let go, waving my hands in denial. "No no, Onodera just cut her finger..." "R-right! Haru, c-can you show me where mom moved the Band-Aids?" "A cut? Uh, sure..oh yeah, senpai, the other employees finally came in! You can relax and change back to your clothes. Oh, and you can stay overnight if you like!" She quickly leaves with her older sister, disappearing in the hallways.

I couldn't keep my happiness down any longer. "Yahoo!~ A sleepover with Onodera! I'm so excited!~" I jumped for joy while getting changed, almost tripping onto my face. After washing my face, I start walking around the house, looking for the sisters. "Hrmm, I wonder what kind games we're gonna play? Oh I can't wait...hm?" I noticed a door that was just barely open a crack, and I thought I heard voices inside.

Before opening it, I could hear some sort ragged breathing. "I guess it can't be helped, with your finger like that...I'll take care of it for you onee-chan..." "H-haru...t-thank you..hah..nng...hyah..." That sounded like the sisters...but what were they talking about? Take care of what? I decide to take a peek...but the crack barely let's me see anything. All I see is Haru kneeling in front of a bed, two other legs apparently sitting on the edge. Her face looked a bit red and I can see her arm moving something...but its out of my range of vision. It seemed like she was repeating some up-down motion. It didn't seem like anything I should intrude in...oh, this is making me so nervous! I can hear Onodera's breaths, sounding almost lewd.

"O-onee-chan, I'm gonna speed it up so you can finish. Knowing senpai, she might just barge in at any second...come on.." "H-hya..hah..hah..Chito..ge...hah...Chitoge...hah..~" Heh? Kosaki...she's moaning my name..? W-why..? "Yes, onee-chan, just think of it as senpai's hand stroking you. You really want to put it in her, don't you? In...and out...in...and out..~" "H-hyaah...Chitoge...Chitoge...I...I love you..Chito..ge..!~ Hyaahh!~" L-love!? And what is that..? Some white stuff is landing on Haru's face! "H-hey, onee-chan, I told you last time to warn me! Eeehh...its everywhere..." "Hyah...hah..hah...oh god...I'm sorry Haru...it just...felt so good..hah.." ..Seriously...what the hell just happened!? Kosaki loves me!? I hear some movement...ah, there she is...she looks exhausted, but nothing seems wrong..o-oh no they're coming this way!

"Onodera! Let's go take a bath together!" I blurt out while opening the door suddenly, taking Kosaki's hand and dragging her out. "Eh? Heh!? K-kirisaki-san!?" Onodera looks completely flustered, while Haru seemed to give a thumbs up to her. I quickly find the bathroom and drag the older sister in. "W-w-wait, Kirisaki-san, we shouldn't.." "What are you talking about, friends bathe together, right? Come on, I'll get in first!" I don't really know why I'm making all of this up, but I can't just ignore what just happened before my eyes...I start undressing in front of her, and she turns around almost instantly. I wrap a towel around myself, then poke her in the back. "Hya! A-are you done changing?" "Mhm, I'll be waiting!"

I give her a smile, then open the sliding door to the bath. I start the water, waiting for it to fill. Kosaki didn't come in until it was full and I got in, the hot water feeling amazing on my skin. Finally, I hear Onodera's voice: " K-kirisaki-san, do you mind looking away? I-im really nervous about my body.." "Sure" As I look away, I hear the sliding door open and close, footsteps, then her getting into the water. "I-it's okay, you can look.." "It's not like I can see anything with all the steam in the first place, silly Onodera-san." Turning around I see her almost completely submerged, looking away. We're both girls, so it should be fine to look, no? Then I remember her calling my name earlier and saying she loves me...of course she'd be shy around me if that was the case...for someone like her to say she loved someone, she must be completely serious..

Well, I love Onodera too, but I don't know...its not like I started shooting white stuff like her over it...but I kinda want to return her feelings...my heart's kinda beating fast..I...I'll respond to her feelings for now I guess. "Onodera..do you remember earlier?" I ask her, getting kinda close to her. "E-e-earlier!? W-what do you mean..!?" "Right before you cut yourself..." "Ah! Right, that, I uh..got confused" I think she was thinking about after that.. "Y-you know, when you turned your head and...h-how do I say this..? Your lips...were really soft..." Kosaki goes red right away. It was true. "Eh..y-yours too were really soft, I think..." "N-no way, yours were softer!" "Of course not, Kirisaki's are definitely softer, more kissable and sexier and-" She puts her hands over her mouth, stopping herself. "I'm sorry, that's not...well, I mean, yes, but..I..mmmhh!? Mmmmh...mmmh.."

I...I did it. I'm kissing Onodera...kissing...I don't really know how it works, but...my heart's racing madly...Onodera...! "Mmmmh..mmmh..hah..hah..Onodera..." "K-kiri...saki..hah...why..?" "Because..you're definitely more kissable...and cuter.." I kiss her again, deeper this time. I never knew I could be so bold...we're so close now, but...my body...feels weird all of a sudden... "Mmmh...no...you're the cuter one...mmmh...Ch-Chitoge...ah! I-i mean, Kirisak-" I put my finger on her lips, shaking my head slightly. "I-its fine...K-kosaki...hah..ah..? I'm...ah.." My vision went hazy all of a sudden...I'm swaying a bit..I think I'm hugging her..? The feeling of her skin on mine was the last thing I remembered before everything went black.

Mmmnnghh...I think I had a dizzy spell back there...mmh..? Wait...I'm not in a bath anymore though...I must've fainted from the heat or something...I'm really comfy..I have a pillow, and...it smells like Kosaki a lot... I crack an eye open and look around, seeing that I'm in a room, probably Kosaki's...I feel a cold press on my forehead too. Turning to the side, I see someone...my vision focuses a bit, and I wonder if I'm still dreaming. Kosaki's there, changing and facing away, and she was currently butt-naked. She starts putting on pyjamas as I make a low groan. "Mmmmh...my head.." "Hya!? Ch-chitoge, you're awa-" She clumsily trips over her clothes and falls on her butt. My vision clears up...and see something I'd never seen before. Kosaki's crotch was completely different from my own...aren't we both girls though? She had landed right next to the bed, so I decide to reach out and poke it. "Owww...heh!? No! My...my secret..no..I'm sorry...Chitoge..I'll leave you alone, just please don't tell anyone! Please...!" Kosaki had gotten on top of me on the bed, desperately begging me. She was on the verge of crying, so I hugged her gently. "D-don't worry, I won't tell a soul...but, really, what is it exactly?" My heart started to beat quickly again, being so close to her. "Ah...w-well...its...its a p-penis.." "A penis?...w-wait, isn't that...what a boy uses to make girls pregnant?" "I-i know...I was born like this...and.." I can feel her shaking nervously...

"Ch-Chitoge...I'm...in love with you! I love you...I know I shouldn't as a girl, but.." She closes her eyes, just barely keeping her tears from flowing out. I, on the other hand, was frozen. It was one thing to overhear it, but to be confessed to all of a sudden like this...I think know it now. I love her too... I take her her face in my hands and kiss her deeply. I could feel her waterworks going, surprised at my actions, but it doesn't matter anymore. I'll just let my body do as it likes from here on... I grab and squeeze her breasts, making her moan in my mouth. I slowly felt my own body heating up, my secret place tingling. I feel a hard poke at my tummy, so I separate my self from Kosaki and look down...oh..holy gods...its suddenly so big! Are they supposed to be this huge!? Its like, 8 inches long, and its so thick.. "S-sorry! I'll move..hya!?" I hug her tightly, feeling her rod's powerful heat through the pyjamas she put on me. "No..i-i'll take care of it..l-like this, right?" I don't actually know if I'm doing it right, but I grabbed the shaft with my hand and start stroking it. Its so hard and hot...stroking it up and down, I can see Kosaki twitching and feeling it. "Chitoge's...touching me..!~ hah...hya..Chito...ge...hah..more..~" To make it easier, I turn us around and crawl over her, allowing me to see it more clearly. Getting my face close as I stroked it harder, the smell was strong and intoxicating. I was probably blushing...I wonder how it tastes..?

"Hyaahh!~ Chitoge...nnh..you don't have to...h-hyah...s-so good..nnngg..~" I licked along the shaft, getting it slippery and making my hand stroke it more easily. It tasted salty, but also a bit sweet...she probably soaped it in the bath. I lick all around it, and I notice my own breathing get louder. Looking at Kosaki's eyes she was hiding her face, opening her fingers slightly to see me. She was trying her best to keep her voice down, but she gasps as I lick the tip suddenly. "D-does it feel good here? I-it's leaking a bit..." All Kosaki did was nod quickly, her penis twitching energetically. She seems to like it more at the tip...maybe if I...

"Hyaan!~ Chitoge..!~ y-your mouth..!~ hahh...hyah...hannn..hyah..!~" Kosaki's entire body shivered as I put my lips around the tip to stop it from leaking. The liquid was slippery and slightly bitter, but I still liked the taste..I twist my tongue around it in circles. This huge rod...whenever I suck at it, my lower body shivers...there's no way that that was where it's supposed to go in, right? Its just too big... "Ch-Chitoge! Wait, if you go so rough, I...I can't...hold on anymore...hyaann!~" It throbbed strongly in my mouth, then as Kosaki moaned, stuff came pouring out of her penis and into my mouth. I let go, and it starts spurting it all over ma face, just like when I saw Haru earlier. It was thick and bitter to the taste, but...I couldn't help but lick it up and swallow it. "S-so this is..s-semen...*lick*...mmmh..~" Kosaki was panting heavily as I moved up and kissed her. Her penis was still so big and hard...it really was a beast.. "M-mmmh...hah...Chitoge...please..i-i can't wait anymore..." She pushes me back and pulls off my pyjamas, leaving me completely bare. My pussy also seemed to be burning...and as she pushed my legs apart and poked my most sensitive spot, I realized the meaning behind Haru's words before, about 'wanting to put it in me'.

"K-kosaki...please...be gentle with me.." I grip her arms and look in her eyes. "..k-kiss me while you...you...g-go in..~" I begged her, staring up at her with uncertain eyes. She nods slowly, coming down to kiss me deeply as her hips moved forwards a bit. "M-mmmh...hmmm...HMMMGHH!~" I felt my tears well up...excruciating pain...my body..of course it's too big for me..! "H-hmmmh..! It...it hurts...Kosakiii..Kosakiiii..~" I hug her tightly, unable to do anything but endure it. "Ch...Chitoge...you're...squeezing so tight...please..r-relax your body...nnngh...hah.." "R-relax..!? I-i can't relax...! How can I relax...d-dummy..hah...hyah...s-so big.." I buried my face in her neck, biting her and holding on for dear life. She moves her hips gently, and I can feel her thing rubbing my sensitive insides. I start trying to level my breathing, hoping to slowly relax a bit. I don't know how much time passed like that, but I finally felt the pain subside a bit, getting replaced by pleasure. Kosaki...she's been holding back the whole time...moving ever so slightly not to hurt me...

"Ko...Kosaki...you can move now...I'm sorry I made you wait so long...hah..." "Ahh...i-its no big deal, really...o-okay then...I'm gonna start.." Pushing in, Kosaki slides a bit more easily than before...oh god...she's going so deep...but it feels kinda good.. "H-hyah...hah...hyaahh...hiyy...haah...Kosaki...h-hold me...h-hyaau!~ hyaahh...hah..!~" "nnngh!~ I-I'm...halfway innn!~ hyah...mmmhh!~" No...no way...there's still more..? Wait, I can't take any more..! I'm gonna break..! She's...pulling out..why..? But-

"HYYAAAH!~ Kosa..Kosaki..hah..hyah..! Kosakiii!~" She pushed her entire cock in me in one thrust...my tummy...she definitely reached my tummy...! I'm shivering, trembling at the shock..am I cumming..? My mind is blank...cumming...! Onodera moves back and forth with purpose now, thrusting quickly. I could see the pleasure in her eyes if I wasn't closing my own and bracing for each thrust. "Hah...hyah...hah...Chitoge..! It feels...so good inside..!~ You're clamping down on me so hard...more, I need more..!~ hah..hah..hah..hah..!~" She speeds up by a lot, smacking her hips on me, her cock twitching like crazy in me. Kosaki continues to pound my pussy as fast and hard as she could, making me squirm and tremble at the pleasure. Every time she hit my cervix, it sent pleasant shocks all over my body...I'm gonna get addicted to this if this goes on..!

I wrap my arms and legs around Kosaki and hold onto her tightly. I think I can feel another climax coming, but I don't know...She's still thrusting like a piston, her breathing and movements gone ragged and off-beat. "Chitoge...Chitoge...Chitoge..!~ I love you...I love you Chitoge...Chito...ge...!~" "Kosaki!~ hah...hah..hyah..hiyyy!?~ hyaaaa!~ its...its pouring in..!~ so hot...!~" Kosaki pushed all the way in, pushing the tip against the opening to my womb and started shooting her semen inside me. I'd have never guessed how good it felt to have a cock fill me up to the brim like this...my insides are throbbing..!~ My deepest, untouched places were now flooded with Kosaki's cum...I'm floating in happiness...I moan as she finally pulls out, feeling very sensitive. "Hahh...hah...hah...Ko...saki...I..I love you..hah...hah...hold me...please..~" Panting equally as hard, Kosaki nods, spooning me from behind protectively. "Chitoge...I'll protect you..keep you warm...stay by my side...forever..~" I nod lazily, both of us falling asleep together. My life was gonna change from now on...but that was okay. As long as we're together, I'm sure we'll be happy...~


End file.
